


Press "Start" to Continue

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...which should probably be evident from the previous three tags!, Angst, Battle, Death, Gen, Kaiju Omnic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Prompt:TrappedA clip from Hana's stream.





	Press "Start" to Continue

The Omnic had backhanded her into the shoal. One of the legs of her MEKA splintered off on impact. She landed right side up, mercifully, but the Omnic put the palm of one of its many hands on top of her evacuation duct. Then it detached the appendage and went back to battle. Not crushing her or killing her, but taking her out of commission. It stood between her and the rest of her unit.

 

None of them came for her, and she felt a swell of pride. They had learned so well so fast. The Korean military had begged them to come and then mocked them when they came. They had received almost no training, the Omnic had attacked again a few weeks after they had begun. But they had always worked well as a team and always been quick on their feet. They were all brilliant. They saw the trap, clear as day. They had all answered the call. They would not choose her over Busan.

 

The thing was suppressing her comms signal, so she could not thank them. She glanced down at the stream chat. Somehow, that was still going. A constant string of people telling her she could do it, she could beat this thing, she was the best. She glanced back over at her unit, drawing the Omnic’s attacks further and further from the coast, and ground her teeth.

 

“Thanks you guys!” she said. “I’ll be up in no time. You’re what keeps me fighting!”

 

Rhee boosted along the surface of the water, sending up a large wake that camouflaged hir movement. As the Omnic flailed about searching for hir, Nyong and Tam launched volleys of missiles at the delicate plexiglass dome on top of its head. It shrieked, the sound sending ripples across the water.

 

Nyong was already down again, ramming their mech into one of its spindly legs. Tam was swirling around the thing, peppering it with bullets. It was reacting slower now, taking small steps back. Hana recognized it as the sign that it was about to retreat.

 

“We did it, guys!” she told the chat. “I have the best team there is!”

 

Her team knew it too, and they were moving up and back now, allowing the Omnic to run. They knew better than to come for her before the thing was gone to the true deep, but she could imagine them making jokes at her deaf MEKA, _so you found a way to sit this fight out, huh Hana, God another match where we have to carry Hana–_

 

There was a groan and her MEKA was moving forward. The hand wasn’t dead, she realized. The Omnic wasn’t done fighting.

 

The hand’s fingers obscured her boosters, her MEKA’s remaining leg kicked impotently. She knew better than to try to break the glass of her windshield. She looked up. Her unit remained in place and she felt a surge of relief. The Omnic wasn’t done fighting, but they were. They had become such good soldiers.

 

Her chat was moving too fast for her to read as she dipped below the surface of the ocean. She stared at it and blinked. This was her last line of communication with the rest of the world, she realized. She could say good-bye to her parents, tell them that all she wanted was for them to be try to be happy when she was gone. She could tell her little sister to keep practicing, that the world needed more music, she shouldn't have complained about the noise so much. She could tell her unit how proud and grateful she was. She would just have to tell the rest of the world too.

 

“I, uh.” Her voice cracked and her world was getting darker. She was aware of the time pressure but somehow, she felt herself becoming calmer. “Mom, Dad, Mi Jin, I love you guys, and I– I–”

 

Then there were lights, not dim orange ones of the Omnic, but the harsh white of floodlights. Hana’s calmness gave way to fight again. No, no, they had trained, they knew better–

 

She heard the muffled sound of missiles exploding underwater, and then the thud of metal on metal. More light streamed in through her windshield and she boosted immediately. She shot away from the Omnic and she should have kept going, she would have killed any of them if they hadn’t kept going, but she turned–

 

Tam’s cornflower blue mech was floating down, getting darker all the time. The back half was wrecked and the Omnic was watching it apathetically. Hana’s comms unit crackled to life and Tam’s call sign flashed on the screen. Hana wondered if she knew any better what to say when one was about to die. She wondered what one should say to someone who was about to die. She couldn’t say that she was proud or grateful anymore, really.

 

“I love you,” she said. It sounded flat and rote and she regretted it the second she said it. She wondered how Tam felt about the rest of the world hearing it.

 

“Hana,” Tam said. “GO!”

 

Hana turned and boosted and broke through the surface of the water. She saw the rest of the unit just above her, already pivoting to go back to shore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
